fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Goddesses of the Moon (Ark//wind Saga)
Personal Statistics '''Alignment: True Neutral ''' '''Name: '''The Goddesses of the Moon '''Origin: '''Ark//wind Saga '''Gender:''' Female '''Age: Immeasurable '''(Exists outside of all universes while simultaneously being part of it) '''Classification: 7 Goddesses''' '''Birthplace: Outside of time and space''' '''Status: Alive, Merged with the other Goddesses''' Combat Statistics '''Tier''''':''' at least '''High ''''''1-C''' '''Powers and Abilities:''' Aura, Soul Manipulation, Power Nullification, Conceptual Manipulation, '''Attack Potency: Complex Multiversal '''(It is represents an entity that is present in an infinite number of worlds in an infinite number of timelines) '''Speed: Immeasurable''' '''Lifting Strength: Immeasurable ''' '''Striking Strength: Complex Multiverse Level''' '''Durability: Complex Multiverse Level''' '''Stamina: Immeasurable''' '''Range: Complex Multiversal''' '''Standard Equipment: None ''' '''Intelligence: Super Genius Level ('''Watched everything that went on the in the lower worlds for an almost limitless amount of time'''.)''' '''Weaknesses:''' '''None notable''' '''Feats:''' '''Notable Attacks/Techniques:''' Phase Inversion- The method of switching between three sets of abilities available to the three moon goddesses during the different phases of the moon. Crescent Moon Phase: Crescent Moon Illusion- Creates phantom dopplegangers of an opponent with all of their skills, this phantom doppleganger can also nullify all of the opponent's abilities by stealing that ability from them as their body is wracked with pain and is paralyzed. Due to the amount of mana that the moon goddesses have as there are three of them they can create a truly remarkable number of phantom dopplegangers, all of whom are able to use the opponent's abilities. The drawback of this is since they are illusionary dopplegangers they have fractional health and durability compared to the original and the opponent may effectively destroy them with any method that would be effective on them. Crescent Moon Distortion- allows the moon goddesses to phase away from the current reality of the opponent allowing the Moon goddesses to always be on a different layer of reality than the goddess's opponent. This nullifies all physical attacks as well as absorb and reflect most magical attacks that focus on direct damage, the only magic that this attack cannot absorb is the magic of miracles. The only attacks that are able to harm the moon goddesses in this state is direct attacks to the soul. Crescent Moon Rift-Allows the moon goddess to fire many streams of mystical wind energy, this particular attack cannot be blocked, cannot be dodged and ignores traditional durability in addition the waves of energy that are sent out by the moon goddesses fear and paralyze the opponent. This attack does damage to all versions of the opponent in all the infinite universes and in all the infinite timelines as long as they are on an earth that has a moon. This attack can be deflected only by extremely skilled mages that have a direct connection with Yggdrasil. Half Moon Phase: Half Moon White Shell- The Moon Goddesses teleport themselves and their opponent into another dimension one that completely nullifies the opponent's superhuman abilities and reduces them down to the level of a human as well as breaking the connection between them and their summons. Furthermore, Within the White Shell the opponent's senses are distorted and the goddesses are able to use their powerful sealing technique which allows them to seal their opponents soul within a small white shell which they can hold in the palm of their hand. The goddesses then procede to crush the shell effectively shattering the opponent's soul, in this state the soul is effectively destroyed and it cannot resurrect in it's former form not even if all the pieces are gathered together. Half Moon Beast King's Forest- The Moon Goddesses teleport their opponent into another dimension one that completely nullifies the opponent's superhuman abilities and reduces them down to the level of a human as well as breaking the connection between them and their summons. Within the beast king's forest the moon goddesses are omniscient and know everything that they are about to do furthermore, they draw upon their memories of the beast queen to create a large amount of non-corporeal wolf queen illusionary dopplegangers to tear the opponent apart with her great speed. Half Moon Tranquil Flower Garden- The Moon Goddesses teleport their opponent into another dimension one that completely nullifies the opponent's superhuman abilities and reduces them down to the level of a human as well as breaking the connection between them and their summons. Within the tranquil flower garden the moon flowers that exist within this dimension sap at once the opponent's strength, mana, health, durability, speed and all other stats at an amazing speed eventually leaving behind nothing but sand and dust. Full Moon Phase: Full Moon Hell Crash- The moon goddesses create an illusion of the moon crashing into the opponent, the opponent has no choice but to subconsciously accept this illusion as real and allow it to deal damage to them. This is a timed attack that the moon goddesses will initiate if they have the time to set it up through various chants and incantations which sound like a holy song to the opponent this has the added effect of significantly reducing the opponent's stats. Any souls who are killed by this attack have their souls wiped from the infinite universes and the infinite timeline. Full Moon Aura Flash- The moon goddesses gather a truly remarkable amount of energy from the attacks that they have taken on throughout the fight, the more damage the moon goddesses have taken the greater the affect of this attack. The moon releases all of this energy all at once creating a powerful shockwave and a blinding light, To those who aren't blinded by the blinding light the shape of the attack look as if they are being covered all at once with the mystical wind energy that looks like the aura borealis. This attack deals direct damage to the soul and any who are killed by this attack has their influence erased from all the timelines. Full Moon Phantasm- The moon goddesses use the moon to cast an illusion on the opponent that directly materializes the opponent's worst fears and has them under go the physical pain of death again and again until their mind fully breaks reducing the opponent to a state where they can be described as empty shells. Once the opponent's mind is broken the moon goddess can partially possess and puppeteer the opponents body as long as the moon is in view this includes causing the afflicted to die by their own hand. Theme Song